<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cigarette【中】 by Micoris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976117">Cigarette【中】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micoris/pseuds/Micoris'>Micoris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Translation [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cigarettes, Kissing, M/M, Mention of sex, guitarist!jae, singer!youngk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micoris/pseuds/Micoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Translation [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cigarette【中】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509787">Cigarette</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix">daelisix</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>来源:AO3<br/>
原作者:daelisix<br/>
译者:Micoris</p><p> </p><p>     那是一条漆黑的小巷子。他纤瘦的手指紧握成拳头,往墙上锤去,变得通红。他急躁地踢着墙面,那运动鞋因为在雨夜踏进水坑而沾满溅起的浊水与污泥。</p><p>       一个黑发的年轻男人坐在不远处的地上,听到那人的捶墙声和咒骂时睁开一双狐狸眼,把头倚在墙上,从牛仔裤后口袋拿出一盒烟,抽出一根点燃叼在嘴里。</p><p>       缓缓吐出一口烟,那人的脏话还没停下来。好像被那个高个子银发男人刺激到一样,他突然起身向那人走去,食指和中指夹着一支烟递给他。银白色头发的男人盯着那根烟,然后抬头对上那狐狸眼的视线,小眼睛里满含疑虑。街灯的照明光线很微弱,但黑发男人的下颚线依然清晰可辨,他眼中四射的火花隐隐透出一缕伤悲,给银发男人带来一种熟悉的温暖感。前者看到先前被激怒而现在像迷路的孩子一样(即使黑发男人猜他大概有6英尺高)怔在原地的人,抬了抬眉毛,手指往前再伸一伸,催促他赶紧接过这根烟。</p><p>       "我……我对烟过敏。"他结巴地说。</p><p>       稍矮一点的男人笑一笑,觉得对方找的借口烂到家了。"你试一下就不过敏了。"他又说,"快点拿着,别这么欠。"</p><p>       "不是,"他进一步解释,"我几乎对所有东西都过敏。"狐狸眼把手放下,但还是不相信那人讲的话。"基本上所有水果我都有过敏反应,还有草,花粉,动物的毛——"</p><p>       "真遗憾,"黑发男人并不那么真诚地说,又深吸一口烟。"那酒呢？"</p><p>       "这个没事——只喝一点的话。"</p><p>       他走回之前坐的地方,弯腰拿起两瓶啤酒再大步走向高个子,递给他一瓶然后靠墙蹲下。银发男人在他身边坐下,灌了自己一大口啤酒。</p><p>       他们就这样安静坐着,谁也不讲话,耳边环绕着路经的汽车引擎声,人们的脚步声和含糊的对话词句,让这气氛显得没那么尴尬。高个子用眼角余光瞄到旁人咕噜咕噜地灌酒,自己也猛喝一口——差点没被呛到。他看到黑发男人又吸一口烟的时候,咬紧牙关扭头看向别的地方。他一直都很讨厌烟,他在好奇黑发男人抽烟的原因——不过怎么想也还是觉得很讨厌。</p><p>       "我妈想让我回洛杉矶当个医生,"高个子首先打破沉默,旁人的眼神在他身上停留几秒然后又抬头喝酒。"但是我真的不想这样。我今天还挂掉了三门课,"他苦笑着,痛饮一口。</p><p>       "我想成为歌手,"狐狸眼开口说,听到这个心里万分熟悉的词,银发男人眼中闪过一道光,"但是没人相信我做的音乐。"他若无其事地讲着,吐出一口烟。</p><p>       银发男人在烟雾中努力想看清眼他的面庞,目光顺着脸颊轮廓,从额头到鼻子到嘴唇,他的心砰砰直跳。他移开视线,笨拙地转着酒瓶,又忽然眨巴着眼轻咳两下,试图驱散前几秒让自己怔了神的醒悟之感。</p><p>       "你能唱给我听吗？"他问道。黑发男人先是愣了一下,然后歌声缓缓流转,直击他的耳朵与心灵,让他汗毛竖起。歌词充满着伤悲与苦中作乐,他握紧拳头,把眼眶中的泪生生憋住不让它流下来。</p><p>       "怎么会没有人相信你的歌？"他问。</p><p>       小歌手只是耸耸肩,吸了一口烟,觉得旁边那男生是不怎么懂音乐才会欣赏他的歌。高个子喝了口酒,看到旁人的脸又在烟雾中朦胧,皱了下眉。</p><p>       不知道是酒精作祟还是被歌声所迷惑,他把那根烟从那人手里猛抽出来,身体贴近,把唇覆于他的之上,一秒过后还想加深这个吻。</p><p>       被银发男人突然的举动吓到,狐狸眼瞪大眼睛,呼吸停了一拍,然后伸手把身前人推开。</p><p>       "你——这是为什么？"他眉头紧皱,"兄弟,我很抱歉但我不好这口。"</p><p>       银发男人眼神空空地盯着他,觉得自己刚才所做的没什么大不了的。"我讨厌别人抽烟。"</p><p>       狐狸眼挑眉,"那又怎样,你看到每个抽烟的陌生人都上去亲他吗？"</p><p>       高个子咬了咬牙,放在膝盖上的手又握紧,"我爸因为肺癌去世了。"黑发男人脸色稍微放松下来。"你有梦想,不是吗,你想成为歌手。我知道不被别人相信是种什么样的感觉。我也想当一名音乐家,但是没人认为我能在音乐领域取得什么成就。"他在地上坐下来,调整一个舒服的姿势,"但就算没人看好我,就算他们为我的人生规划出另外一条路,我也绝对不会放弃音乐。你的嗓音非常有魅力,别毁掉它。你的神经会因为吸烟而逐渐损伤,你甚至可能得喉癌或者其他病症。如果继续这样的话,你反而更印证了别人对你的怀疑。你怎么可能会在自我毁灭的同时成为一名出色的歌手呢？"</p><p>       狐狸眼眨巴着眼,嘴角微微翘起来,好像听到了些令他发笑的话但又得忍住。他本想反驳那人,但过于吃惊,脑子里想不起来什么话拿来回嘴。</p><p>       "所以说,"高个子继续讲,"戒烟然后持续为你的梦想努力。我知道这会很难,尤其是你已经形成了心理依赖——但我可以帮你——或者,我不知道,但是为了音乐,你必须戒烟。我觉得我能给你找到替代品。"</p><p>       "替代品？"</p><p>       "我可以成为你的烟。"高个子脱口而出,目光坚定,看向眼前人。</p><p>       黑发男人笑了出来。这是什么荒唐的主意。</p><p>       但在下一个晚上,结束驻唱之后,他走出酒吧,跟平常一样,待在漆黑的小巷子里。他从口袋摸出一包烟,刚想点燃一根的时候,突然想起来银发男人对他讲的话,还有他温软双唇的触感,犹豫了一下。他咬了咬下唇,记起昨晚的一切,心脏突然加速跳动。</p><p>       "我可以成为你的烟。"银发男人的声音在他脑海里挥之不去。他攥紧那包烟,狠心把它塞回口袋,深呼出一口气。</p><p>       他靠在墙上,抬眼又接着叹气。</p><p>       把手插进裤袋里,他咬紧唇,回想着那个陌生人对他讲的一切——如果还想在歌手这条路上继续走下去的话,戒烟,保护好自己的声线。但现在他烟瘾又上来了。</p><p>       突然意识到自己一直在等待那个银发男人,他眉头皱了起来。“真是要疯了。”这种欲望对'不好这口'的人来说可有点过了。他本不应该期待那'替代品',可他现在却为此挣扎着。</p><p>       高个子昨晚大概就是这段时间来的,但今天还不见他人影。狐狸眼抓着自己头发,焦躁不安。他往地上一坐,一条腿屈着,另一条伸直,手握成拳不耐烦地捶打着大腿。</p><p>       大概又过了半个小时,一阵脚步声逐渐清晰。他抬头,昨晚那个男人在他面前弯着腰,双手撑住膝盖,肩膀上下起伏着大口呼吸。一个吉他包斜挎在他背上。</p><p>       他站起身,面前的人也站直,开始解释自己来晚了了原因,但他什么也没听进去——像是在看默片或者对方用的是自己没法听懂的语言一样。他眼睛直直盯着银发男人说话时一张一闭的双唇,自己也不自觉微微张口。</p><p>       他向前一步,一只手放在高个子的后脑勺上把他拉近,四唇相接。即使被吓了一跳,后者也马上反应过来,手圈住对面人的腰肢,回吻他。他还意犹未尽,黑发男人就把距离拉开。</p><p>       “我烟瘾犯了。”狐狸眼尴尬地解释——狠狠打脸昨晚的自己。谁会“不好这口”但又主动去亲一个男人？</p><p>       高个子没有多说什么,把话题转移到自己的吉他上。</p><p>       “这是Mery,我最好的朋友。我把她带过来一起陪你。但这是电吉他所以现在弹不了,还需要一个amp。”他介绍道,“我还有一把原声吉他叫Taylor,但它在我妈房间里,我们吵架了所以没机会去拿过来。”</p><p>       狐狸眼才注意到他左边脸颊上有被打的伤痕。</p><p>       “我家有amp。”他说。</p><p>       时间好像在那个你唱我和的夜晚中静止了。他们享受着音乐,高个子弹出一段和弦,狐狸眼应着歌词轻轻唱着。</p><p>       心跳和音乐节奏重叠,砰砰,砰砰,分不清到底在房间里回荡的是什么声音。一股熟悉的暖流充盈他们内心,迸射的激情与微妙的浪漫围绕,神秘感又增一分。</p><p>       他们觉得彼此是自己音阶上缺失的音符;一段美妙的旋律添加进他们的生活节奏中,使之更加丰富多彩;原本杂乱无章的生活变得和谐起来。</p><p>       “你想要和我一起去做场演出吗？”黑发男人眼中闪过希望的光芒,银发男人可能就是填补他歌唱中不足的部分的那个人。</p><p>       “你在做演出？”</p><p>       “我们在我工作的那间酒吧的后巷相遇的,”他耸耸肩,“我一周在那唱三次。”</p><p>       夜已经很深了,银发男人把吉他收回包里,准备离开。他看到黑发男人起身,在阳台里踱步,从裤袋里摸出一包烟。他立马走过去拍拍他肩膀,转身那刻他便吻了上去。</p><p>       黑发男人惊了一下,往后靠在栏杆上。他慢慢放松,那包烟滑落在地,手伸向那纤细的腰身把对方拉得更近,而后者则把手环住他的肩膀。</p><p>       “你不是直男吗,”银发男人笑着说。他们稍稍分开,距离仍很近,“但你很享受我的吻。”</p><p>       黑发男人微微眯着眼,“我只是需要我的烟,”他舔了下嘴唇,“你让我保护好我的嗓子,我接受你的建议罢了。”</p><p>       高个子勾出一个笑容,又倾身深深吻住狐狸眼。这次靠得更近,抱得更紧,唇齿间品尝到对方的味道令他们痴迷沉醉。</p><p>       银发男人问能不能在这留一晚上,因为他没有地方可以去,他们肩并肩躺在狐狸眼的床上。“我叫Jae,”高个子问,“你呢？”</p><p>       “Younghyun。”</p><p>       “你没有英文名或什么昵称吗？”Jae侧身撑起一只手把头靠在上面,“Younghyun太长了,叫你Young或者Hyun喊起来都有点尴尬。不如我给你起一个英文名？”</p><p>       “我不需要。”Younghyun说。</p><p>       “Brian,”Jae没管Younghyun说了什么。</p><p>       “为啥？”</p><p>       “你看起来就很像一个Brian。”</p><p>       Younghyun皱着眉摇摇头,眼神落到Jae的嘴唇上,又不自觉地咬着唇。</p><p>       “你需要你的烟吗？”</p><p>       “呃,”Younghyun移开眼,“我睡前都会抽一根。”</p><p>       Jae向他靠近,手搭在Younghyun胸前,给他轻轻浅浅的细吻,然后含住他下唇,Younghyun感受着Jae的气息,双手勾住他下巴和后颈,慢慢回应他。</p><p>       被Jae称作Brian的Younghyun,完全无法抵御Jae的亲吻,他渴望着那双唇,比抽烟更加上瘾。他故意让Jae看到他拿着烟,这样Jae就会走过来拿开那根烟然后吻他。如果这个策略已经在一天内用了三次,他就会表现出烦闷焦虑的样子,同样也会赢得安抚的亲吻。</p><p>       在音乐的路上他们互相支撑,一起写歌,一起做演出。随着时间的推移,他们的联系也越来越紧密。Younghyun不再需要刻意找理由,有时一个眼神,或者喊个名字,Jae就明白他想要什么。他已经熟知Younghyun需要他的烟的时候那神情与语气。</p><p>       时间继续走着,他们的亲吻也逐渐加深。舌头饥渴地舔舐,双手大胆游离,下身相互蹭着顶胯。他们不会放过任何一个疯狂缠绵的机会,而通常就是在那条酒吧后巷。</p><p>       每场演出后,Jae都会在Younghyun那住一晚。与此同时,他和他母亲的争吵愈发激烈,但Brian全然不知。吵得太过火的时候,Jae不是在Brian家,就是在他其他朋友家里过夜。</p><p>       在那个雨夜之后,事情变得不只是接吻那么简单。倾盆大雨中,Brian家门前出现的把头发染黑的Jae,刚从跑空的朋友家里赶过来。他全身湿透,雨水顺着刘海在脸上划出一道道水痕,在Brian眼中是无尽的性感。他从没想过自己会对一个男人产生这样的感觉。他没问发生了什么,只是把Jae猛地一拉过来,粗暴地吻上去。他们再也按耐不住对彼此的渴望。没有讲话,没有问是否可以越界,他们一路激吻着摸索去Brian的房间然后倒在床上,好像开口就会把当下的气氛给打乱。</p><p>       他们并不后悔发生的一切,但也没有谈起过这件事。虽然不是很经常,但一周也至少会上一次床。</p><p>       Brian没否认自己的转变,Jae也清楚知道他自己的感情。他们都想弄明白目前两人的关系,但又害怕问出来。他们觉得自己知道这个问题的答案——Brian用亲吻与性爱戒除烟瘾；Jae在完成一开始自己主动提出的义务。可,真是如此吗？</p><p>       他们不敢问,不想知道可能与自己心里会有出入的答案。一个问题可能会毁掉他们现在拥有的一切。</p><p>       "Brian！"</p><p>       Younghyun从第一天起就很讨厌这个名字。但他又很喜欢这个名字被Jae喊出口的感觉——呻吟中,挑逗着,或是半梦半醒的清晨在枕边轻轻地叫。</p><p>       吐出一口烟,Younghyun看向那个大喊着'Brian'的人。他苦笑着,心抽抽地痛。他刚刚又在回忆Jae,而现在有人正喊着他给他起的名字。</p><p>       他的上一根烟距离现在正好过了一年。</p><p>       Jae把他叫去咖啡厅的那天天气很好。他们吃了蛋糕,然后去看电影,打街机游戏,拍大头贴,回到家里慢慢地做爱。这完全可以算得上一次约会。他们也感受得出来那天晚上不一样的气氛。超出了肉欲,不只是给予和接受,他们享受着温柔与甜蜜,用身体倾诉未说出口的感情。</p><p>       那晚过后,他没有再见到Jae。早上他睁开眼,枕边已经空空荡荡。过了一周,他终于明白那天为什么如此特别——因为Jae会离开他。周变成月,月变成年,他觉得仍尚存一丝希望。</p><p>       他叹气,把烟头扔在地上然后踩上去把火花熄灭。又过了半年,他回到之前无所畏惧狠狠抽着烟的状态。他刚抽完一根,现在还想要更多,不只是卷在烟纸上的烟草叶,他想要更多,更多。</p><p>       他想念Jae的双唇。</p><p>       他渴盼Jae温暖的拥抱。</p><p>       他祈望Jae回来他身边。</p><p>       他需要他的'烟'。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>